Violine Foley
Violine Foley is a character created by teh-fail. She was made as TuckerxValerie's daughter to be Darry's childhood and best friend. Family *Tucker Foley (father) *Valerie Foley (mother) *Maurice Foley (grandfather) *Angela Foley (grandmother) *Damon Gray (grandfather) Personality Violine is a quiet, shy, and calm person("unless she is mad"-Darry's quote). She is nice to everyone. Violine does not talk much unless there is something she needed to say. She is a type of person who think before act, knowing consequences before that. She is responsible and acted mature. She is really caring for those she loves. Violine is only comfortable to talk and act much whenever she is around people she is already close with(in this case: Darry). Other than that, do not expect her to talk much(or even opening a single conversation!). Because of this shy personality, she can't be dominant whenever she is doing something. She is not brave enought to confess her feelings to someone she liked. Quirks At home, Violine likes to study. She believes it would help her in the future. Violine likes to help others. So, she does house tasks starting from laundry to cook. She often helps Darry and their parents on ghost fights as well. Violine also likes to read some novels. Powers Weapons *Hoverboard *Ecto-gun *Ghost net *Ecto-bazooka *Fenton thermos *Watch (ghost tracker, suit changer, etc.) *etc. Background Story Violine has known Darry ever since they were babies. Their parents often put them together to play since they're in the same age. Being Darry's best friend and the mayor's daughter, Violine is also well-known at the town. Tucker and Valerie are busy with their jobs, so Violine felt bad if she doesn't do anything so she helped them by doing house tasks. She learned to cook as well. Violine became a responsible girl at the family. Much to Tucker's disappointment, Valerie doesn't want another child. Violine was also thinking with their family's condition, having smaller siblings for her would cause her parents to be troubled. Whenever her and Darry's parents out of the town, they often stayed together. Violine, is the one responsible for the situations anyway. Violine decided to be a huntress like her mother when she was 12. It was when she finally decided to help her parents and stop being a burden to Darry- and could protect him back instead of kept being protected. Just like Darry, Violine is only allowed to do small ghost fights and the ones appear around her. Violine realized she liked Darry around the time when she decided to be a huntress- thus it was one of the reasons why she became one. Appearance Violine is dark skinned, however it was not as dark as her parents'. She also has a pointy nose. teh-fail said those came from the hidden genetic since both of her parents are African-American, so that meant she got American genetic somewhere. Violine's hair is black, it is curly at the bottom. Violine normally wears orange bandana, top, and heels, with an orange-brownish skirt. She also wears green bracelet on her left hand and green earrings. Violine has tosca eyes. She uses the red lipstick. Violine has a pink watch with yellow screen that she used to switch around suit and normal form. That watch also used to control her weapons and able to track ghosts. She wears it on her right hand. In her huntress suit, she wears white bandana and pink earrings. She wears white wristband on her left hand and white boots that also could let her hoverboard out. The rest of the suit is pink and black. She wears biker shorts under her skirt. She also wears a black belt. Alliances *Darry Fenton/Phantom (She is not showing too much closeness with others, but here they are. Because they were talking/doing something together at some point.) *Mike Baxter *Anthony *Girl Gang of Win **Felicia Darmson **Serena Blue **Helen Bruce Others *Violine was named by Tucker, who didn't realize it was not a name that time. **teh-fail said Violine's name actually came in random. teh-fail didn't realize Violine is not a name, however it sounded good and fitted her so she just inserted it and put the blame on Tucker. *Darry is the only person who calls Violine by the name "Vio". *In episode 5, Violine accidently kissed with Darry(which caused her to act like that). *Darry's fangirls are envying Violine's close relationship with Darry. **Violine does not join Darry's fanclub. *Violine is the only nerd at A-list. *Violine is the smartest student in her school. Category:Valerie Next Gens Category:CanonxCanon Next Gens Category:Tucker Next Gens Category:TuckerxValerie Next Gens